


Kiss Me

by gingercanary



Series: Lauryssa Mode [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: requested by a friend from a Tumblr prompt list.73: Height difference kisses where one person has to bend down and the other is on their tippy toesSuper domestic style, Laurel’s a lawyer and Nyssa is a trainer. They’re living together, obviously established relationship.
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Laurel Lance
Series: Lauryssa Mode [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650739
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29
Collections: What They Left Behind





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insomnia_anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnia_anonymous/gifts).



“I’m home!” Laurel dropped her shoulder bag on the wooden dinner table and stretched her neck. “How’s your new class, any good?” 

Nyssa walked into their living room, still in her workout gear. Her sneakers stood next to the coat rack, as she always did when she first arrived home. Nyssa carefully tugged the hair tie from her ponytail and Laurel watched as the dark hair came tumbling down. 

“Good evening, my dear,” Nyssa said, walking to Laurel and giving her a careful hug. “I do hope you won your case. Though I do not doubt it. My new advanced class is not as advanced as I expected them to be.” 

Laurel smiled. “To be fair, you always expect your fighters to be at an assassin level. Which advanced class is this? Karate? Sinawali?” 

“Karate,” Nyssa replied. “What would you like for dinner, my love?” She took Laurel’s hand and walked into their kitchen. 

Their kitchen was always perfectly organised since Laurel had a habit of sleeping in. She’d wait until the last possible moment to get up, then grab a random item from the kitchen and rush out. Nyssa let this happen for the first week. Then she made sure to prepare several breakfast boxes, which Laurel could take to work. 

Laurel quickly scanned the contents of their fridge, before closing it and turning to Nyssa. She batted her eyes as she looked down at her girlfriend. “Babe…” Laurel smiled. 

“Yes, my love?” Nyssa took Laurel’s hands in hers. 

“Can we order junk food and black and white milkshakes?” Laurel asked in the sweetest voice she could muster, placing her hands on Nyssa’s waist. 

“That is what you truly desire, is it not?” Nyssa sighed. 

“Yes!” Laurel kissed the top of Nyssa’s head. “Thanks, babe.” 

“Of course, my love,” Nyssa replied. “Will you order the food? I must go take a shower,” she added, glancing down at her workout gear. 

“Okay.” Laurel didn’t let go of Nyssa. 

“Will you let me shower now?” Nyssa asked, looking up at her girlfriend. 

“Oh absolutely,” Laurel said. “But first, kiss me” she teased. Their height difference had always been one of Laurel’s favourite things, and Laurel frequently wore heels to work. 

Nyssa sighed and placed her hands on Laurel’s shoulders, then stood on her toes. She gently kissed Laurel. “I will see you soon, my love.”


End file.
